One type of dish used to hold, transport, and preserve the hot contents of food and food containers, such as PYREX dishes is already known. This prior-art dish has a body made of a heat-insulating material having a lid to hermetically seal same. The lid is usually locked tightly on the body by means of a bayonet clamp.